


Coming Home to You

by kariberri13



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Army Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Secret Relationship, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Team as Family, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13
Summary: The 118 want to know more about Buck, but the man won't give them many details. That is until the biggest detail walks through the station's bay doors.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 676





	Coming Home to You

Buck didn’t talk much about his personal life. Whenever someone at the 118 asked him questions, he would deflect. Instead, he would bring up their lives. He always said there was nothing interesting going on with him.

It was a slow morning at the station, everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast.

“So Buck, what are your plans for the weekend?” Hen asked, hoping to learn what the younger man did in his free time. 

“Nothing really. You and Karen doing anything? I could watch Denny and Nia if you wanted a date night.” Buck answer, quickly changing the subject. Hen’s eyes narrowed as she studied him.

“Karen is busy this weekend, but thanks for the offer. Chim, you’re not doing anything right?” The man in question nodded without looking up from his breakfast. 

“You guys could get together and have a guys night or something.” Hen gently suggested. Buck shrugged at that. 

“You guys could go to a bar, have some fun.” She protested. Chim continued to nod along, not paying attention to the conversation. 

“That’s really not my scene Hen. I think I just want to quiet night at home.” Hen sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to get him to go out, and she wasn’t going to get any information from him. Chimney looked up at her finally, but she just shook her head. He started to ask something, but the bell went off before he could get the entire question out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When they finally went out to a bar, Hen kept pointing women out to Buck. He didn’t really seem interest, only giving half-hearted comments.

“What about her Buck. She is clearly checking you out.” Hen nudged him. He just shook his head.

“She looked like she is a very nice person, but she isn’t my type.” He hoped Hen would just leave it alone, but of course she didn’t.

“What is your type Buck? I’ve never seen you date anyone.” She leaned forward, a hopeful expression on her face. Buck sighed.

“I’m not really into dating anymore Hen.” He vaguely answered. She seemed to draw her own conclusion from that, finally letting him be. 

Buck felt a little guilty that he didn’t share that he had a husband and a kid, but it was a painful thing for him to talk about. Eddie was deployed in Afghanistan, and he didn’t want the looks people gave when they found out. 

He loved Eddie with all his heart, but he didn’t want the team to demand to meet him, only to find out they would have to wait. Buck wasn’t sure when his husband was going to be home, and who knows how long he would actually be home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

This time Chimney was nagging him about his life. Buck knew they were just trying to get to know him, but he really wished they would leave his love life out of it. He just wanted ready to bring Eddie and Christopher up in conversations.

Buck felt like he was failing Chris with Eddie deployed and him working, but Chris was also so excited to spend time with his Abuela. Between school, Carla, and Abuela, they made it work though. He knew Chris missed his dad terribly though.

He knew the team would love to meet Chris, but then he would have to explain Eddie, and he just wasn’t ready. He hadn’t been on the team that long, only three months. He really liked his team, but he wasn’t ready to give all of the details of his life. 

Buck realized that Chimney must have asked him something, but he didn’t hear him.

“Sorry, what?” Buck belatedly asked, a flush climbing up his neck.

“I asked what you were doing tonight.” Chim stated.

“Oh sorry, I already have plans. I can’t cancel them.” Buck quickly answered. Eddie was calling tonight, and this morning Chris could barely sit still long enough to get ready for school. 

Chimney starts to protest but Buck cuts him off.

“Chim, I really can’t tonight. There is just something too important tonight.” He huffs before getting up. He leaves Chimney and Hen at the table staring after him as he moves to workout downstairs. 

Chimney turned to Hen, who was still staring after Buck’s retreating form. She slowly turned back to him.

“That was weird right?” She slowed nodded, turning back towards where Buck disappeared. 

“I don’t think he is ready to open up to us yet.” She said gently.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They were in the truck when Chimney started asking questions again. Buck was getting irritated; he had nowhere to escape the question while stuck in the fire engine. 

“Come on Buck. Tell us something, like a past relationship or something. We just want to get to know you. Do you have someone at home? We aren’t going to judge you.” He pushed. Buck sighed.

“Fine, I’ll tell you something about my life,” Buck sighed before continuing, “I have a sister. I don’t date anymore.” He stuck to vague answers. Chimney placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Come on Buck why don’t you date anymore. Its not like your married.” He joked, laughing until he noticed Buck’s face. Hen’s attention was also caught by the look on their youngest team members face.

Buck thanked the stars as the pulled up to the scene and he didn’t have to answer Chimney’s question and was able to exit the firetruck. Chimney shot a look at Hen, who nodded at him before jumping out of the truck.

Later, Hen and Chim talked about Buck’s reaction. 

“Do you think he is married?” Hen asked, but Chim just shrugged. 

“I’ve never seen a ring on his finger. Not before work, and not after.” Chimney sighed, they really wanted to know more about Buck, they wanted to make him feel like part of the family. 

“Maybe he had a really bad dating experience. Maybe he just isn’t ready to talk to us about personal things.” She decided that they would stop asking questions and let Buck come to them when he was ready. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hen and Chim were polishing one of the trucks when a man in army fatigues walked into the bay. They both paused, but Bobby met the man first. Both Hen and Chim moved closer to hear the conversation.

“I’m looking for Evan Buckley.” The man stated, peering around the station. Hen and Chim shared a look before turning towards Bobby and the strange man. 

“Why are you looking for Buck?” Bobby asked. The man shifted his weight, looking anxious, which didn’t sit well with Bobby.

“We don’t normally let people walk in a visit with our members.” Bobby informed the man, even though Hen and Chim knew this wasn’t always the case. Bobby was protective of Buck; he treated the younger man like a son.

“Of course, that idiot didn’t tell you guys anything.” The man laughed with an amused smile on his face. This time Hen stepped forward.

“How do you know Buck?” She asked. Before the man could answer, Buck hollered out to them.

“Guy these brownies are amazing.” He hollered without looking up from the container. All four of them turned towards Buck, who looked up in confusion when he didn’t receive an answer. Buck was about to say something, but the brownie container clatter to the floor and he stood shocked still. 

He had noticed the man in army fatigues, and the other team members weren’t sure if Buck was okay. Bobby wanted to step forward, but the man spoke again.

“Hey.” Was all the man said, a soft smile gracing his face. Tears welled up in Buck’s eyes, and Bobby turned to the man. He wanted to tell the man to leave, but he also wasn’t sure.

“Are you really here?” Buck whispered. Hen and Chimney just watched the scene unfold, unsure of what to do. 

“I’m here Evan.” The man said, tears slipping down his face. With that Buck barreled at the other man, crashing into him and pulling him into a tight hug. The team watched as the man didn’t seem bothered by the tall firefighter crashing into him. Buck hung on tight, but the man held on just as tight.

Buck pulled back, tears streaming down his face. He cupped the other man’s face in his hands.

“How are you here?” He smiled at the man. He brushed his fingers over the mans face, wiping away his tears. The man’s hand slid up the back of Buck’s neck, stopping at the nape of his neck. 

“Buck? Who is this?” Bobby broke the spell between the two men. Buck turned towards him; a blush rising on his cheeks. 

“Umm, this is my husband Eddie.” He said quietly, looking down at the floor. All three members of his teams stared at him with wide eyes.

“What? You’re married?” Chimney blurted out. Buck nodded at him and grabbed the other man’s hand.

“You don’t wear a ring.” Hen whispered. Buck nodded, pulling at a chain that sat underneath his shirt. On the chain was a simple silver ring and a dog tag.

“When I am working. I wear it with Eddie’s dog tag. If I wear it with the tag, I know Eddie is right by my side. It’s like my good luck charm.” He says more red flushing to his face. 

“Oh my god. That is precious.” Hen cooed before sticking her hand out at Eddie.

“I’m Hen and this is Chimney and Captain Nash.” Hen gestured at each of them. 

“Buck’s shown me pictures. Its nice to finally meet you guys.” Eddie shook Hen’s hand, a wide smile never dropping from his face.

“We didn’t know you even existed.” Chimney whispered. Eddie turned towards Buck, who just blushed and looked at the floor.

“Buck doesn’t like talking about his personal life when I’m deployed apparently.” Eddie muttered, playfully nudging Buck. 

“How long have you been deployed?” Bobby asked hesitantly. 

“Eight months. I hated leaving Chris and Buck, but they needed me again.” Eddie reached out to shake hands with the captain. 

“Wait, you said you weren’t sure when you were coming home. How are you here?” Buck asked, at the same time Hen asked, “Who is Chris?” Eddie rolled his eyes at Hen’s question before answering them both.

“The mission ended early and I wanted to surprise you. Chris is our son.” Hen’s mouth hung open at that.

“You have a son Buck?” All three members blurted together. 

“Well, he’s Eddie’s biological son, but I did adopt him when we got married.” Buck rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yes, Buck has a son,” Eddie leveled a gentle glare at Buck, “a son that doesn’t know I am home yet.” Eddie finished. 

“Are you going to go pick him up?” Buck’s eyes light up and he bounced slightly. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to disrupt his class.” Eddie said. Hen perked up with an idea.

“Why don’t you have someone bring him here? That would be okay, right Bobby?” Hen looked towards her captain. He still looked shocked but nodded his okay.

“I could have Carla bring him by.” Buck suggested.

“Are you guys sure?” Eddie didn’t expect Buck’s team to suggest something like this.

“We will get to meet another person Buck cares about. Of course.” Bobby said, finally snapping out of his shock.

Carla agreed to bring Chris by the station, but Buck didn’t tell her the reason. Chris had grown incredibly perceptive in the last year, and he didn’t want Chris to know something was up. Their kid was getting so smart, and sometimes Buck wished they could keep him a little boy. It made him tear up at how fast he was growing up. 

When Eddie and Buck heard Chris’ crutches, they ran down the stairs. The team quickly followed them. Chris squealed the minute he round one of the trucks and caught sight of Eddie. Even Carla paused at seeing the man home.

“DADDY!” Chris shouted, moving as fast as he could into his father’s arms. Tears were streaming down both of their faces as Eddie moved to sweep Christopher up. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead. Buck came up beside Eddie, placing a hand on Chris’ back. The boy peaked out from over Eddie’s shoulder to look at him.

“Papa, daddy’s home.” He said through sniffles. Buck started to cry again, and he pulled both of his boys into a hug. 

“They are adorable.” Hen smiled, wiping away a tear. Bobby and Chimney nodded in agreement.

Later during their next shift, Chimney and Hen pressed Buck for details. Buck reluctantly answered some of their questions.

“How long have you been married? Where did you guys meet? When did you adopt Chris? Why didn’t you just say something?” Chimney asked in rapid succession. Hen nudged him, shaking her head.

“We’ve been married for almost a year. We met in the military years ago. I was going through basic training and got hurt, Eddie patched me up. I adopted him when we got married.” Buck didn’t answer the last question. 

“You know we love you Buck? We might not have worked together for years, but in this job, you form bonds pretty quick.” Hen smiled, reaching across the table to pat his hand.

“I know. Hey, this weekend we are having a welcome home party for Eddie. I know we aren’t scheduled that night, how about you guys come. You can meet my sister.” Buck looked at them with bright hope in his eyes. They both nodded, prompting Buck to invite Bobby and Athena too. 

Buck was excited when his entire team told him they would come to the party. He decided he liked opening up to them more. Or maybe he was just excited the Eddie was home again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Buck was fretting around their house, waiting for his friends to show up. He was worried that nobody would get along. Eddie just shook his head and snagged him as he walked by. He wrapped an arm around Buck’s waist and pressed their foreheads together. Buck could faintly hear Chris playing with Legos in the living room.

“Sweetheart, everything will be fine. I don’t know what you are so worried about.” Buck huffed, pressing a chaste kiss against Eddie’s lips. He was about to answer when the doorbell rang. He pulled away, only for the door to swing open and Maddie walked in. 

She pulled her younger brother into a tight hug. She hugged longer than was probably necessary, only letting go when Buck insisted whatever he was cooking was going to burn. She let him go and pulled Eddie into a hug. 

“Thank god you came home safe.” She whispered to Eddie. Watching as her brother fretted over the stove. 

“I don’t know what he would do if something happened.” She murmured. Eddie nodded, agreeing with her.

“He doesn’t know it yet, but I retired. I’m home for good.” He whispered back. She turned to him in surprise.

“When are you going to tell him?”

“Tonight.”

The house was filled with laughter once everybody else had arrived. Buck was no longer sure what he was worried about. As he glanced around the room, he noticed Maddie and Chimney standing close together.

He smiled; he knew that look on his sister’s face. He was happy, Chimney was a good man. Chris came over to him and grabbed his hand, smiling up at him, Buck smiled back down at him. Some days he couldn’t believe he got to call Chris his son.

He was watching the pair when Eddie loudly clapped his hands, capturing everyone’s attention. Everybody went silent, waiting for whatever the man had to say. Eddie turned towards Buck.

“Being away from you and Chris has been the hardest thing I’ve ever gone through,” Eddie started, staring at the pair, “I can’t imagine leaving you guys again. It would break me, so I retired. I’m home to stay.” Eddie was smiling, waiting for their reactions. Christopher broke away from Buck, running to his father. Buck stood still, staring at his husband.

“Sweetheart?” Eddie softly asked. Buck had tears spilling down his cheeks again. Eddie picked up Chris and went to pull Buck into a hug. Everyone around them awed and watched the trio. 

“Evan, I’m not leaving again.” Eddie whispered, holding Buck tight. 

“Promise?” The other man whispered. Eddie laughed before nodding.

“I promise.” 

Buck was incredibly happy to have his family together again. He was delighted Eddie was not going to be deployed any longer. He finally let himself enjoy the party and enjoy that his family was within arms reach again. 

After everyone left and Chris was in bed, Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, standing behind him. He pressed a kiss to the back of Eddie’s neck.

“I love you so much.” He softly whispered, ghosting his lips against Eddie’s skin.

“I love you too.” Eddie turned in Buck’s grasped and pressed a proper kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Eddie coming home fics and I've read them all, so I decided to write my own. Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
